Dirty Laundry
by RunningGladiator
Summary: One-shot written by request on Tumblr. Fitz's fascination with Olivia's La Perlas.


"Lauren" yelled Fitz from his seat at the Resolute desk.

"Yes Sir?" Lauren poked her head through the door, pad of paper and pen in hand.

"Can you call Ms. Pope for me?" he asked, barely looking up from the notes he was writing, "Please tell her I need to see her in my office as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir" Lauren returned to her desk and made the requested call while Fitz continued working on his speech for his campaign stop in California.

**X-X**

"Hello Lauren" she greeted the young woman warmly.

"Good morning Ms. Pope" Lauren returned. She always liked Olivia, one of the few people who looked her in the eye when they spoke to her, remembered her birthday, and asked about her family, "The President is expecting you."

Olivia smiled then strode past the Secret Service agents stationed at the door and into the Oval Office. She paused at the door, the initial sight of him always taking her breath momentarily.

He looked up when the door opened, unable to keep the grin from his face, "Please close the door Olivia"

She did as he requested then walked towards his desk. He rose from his chair and met her near the Presidential Seal, mustering all of his self-control not to grab her and kiss her. _The cameras_ he reminded himself.

"What was so important that you dragged me all the way down here at the height of midday traffic?" she snapped, removing her coat as she spoke.

"I needed to see you" his voice told her he wasn't interested in discussing business, "I've been working on the speech for California. Do you want to hear it?"

"Don't you have speech writers to help with that?" she took a seat on the off-white couch, never letting her eyes leave Fitz.

He sat beside her, his thigh barely brushing against hers, "I'd like you to read it" he reached the paper in front of her, his knuckles grazing her bare knee, "You know I respect your opinion more than anyone else's."

She felt like he was too close, there were cameras, someone would see them just as they had that night four years before when they had made love on his desk.

"Fitz…" her voice was quiet but she found it impossible to hide the longing. These days they had fewer and fewer opportunities to be alone together. Their desire for more time had led to the idea of Olivia running Fitz's reelection campaign. It wasn't ideal but it was the best they could do until he had served out his presidency.

"I've missed you Livvie" his lips were impossibly close to her ear as he spoke, his breath raising goose bumps on her neck, her entire body suddenly at attention, "I had Lauren clear my schedule."

"The cameras" she whispered, the paper containing his speech sliding to the floor at their feet. But even as she spoke the words, she found herself turning into him, touching his bicep then lapel, finally coming to rest on his cheek.

"Come with me" he took her hand, guiding her to the small private office just off the Oval.

"I thought you wanted me to read your speech" she giggled, her breaths quickly turning to gasps.

His eyes roamed her body, from her delicate shoulders to the curve of her breasts, then down her willowy legs to her dainty feet. He was like a lion stalking its prey and she flushed under his intense gaze. He took one large step towards her, his scent washing over her. She staggered slightly before he caught her waist in his large hands and pressed her against the wall.

"I can't spend another second without you Olivia" his eyes dark and his voice dripping with lust, "I can't seem to get you out of my head."

"Someone will hear us" she cautioned, her hands coming to knot in the thick curls at the back of his head, "We can't."

"I'm not waiting another second to touch you" he hoisted her against him, her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers digging into her perfectly round ass. He walked to the desk, pausing to push everything on the desktop to the floor, before sitting her on the edge. Her skirt rode high on her thighs when his hands found her panties, wet with desire. She gasped and lifted her hips as he slid the satin and lace down her legs. He slipped them into the pocket of his slacks before returning his hands to her wetness.

They kissed ardently as Olivia's hands deftly unfastened his belt then the button on his trousers. Her fingers skimmed the bulge in his boxers when she unzipped his pants, luring a low growl from him.

Fitz took another step into her, drawing her body towards him, grinding against her warm center as they worked together to push his boxers down his legs. Their lips parted for a split second just before he guided himself into her.

"Fuck" she muttered before his mouth met hers again. She wrapped her legs around his thighs, holding him close to her. He stroked in and out, watching his thick cock disappear into her moist heat, they were the perfect fit. He fought to untuck the back of her blouse, searching out her bare flesh, then moved his hands up her muscular thighs to her bare hips, his thumbs leaving red marks on her skin.

"Livvie" he spoke against her neckline, "You're so soft" he nibbled at her skin, "so hot" his tongue burnt a trail to the base of her neck, "so wet" he nibbled her ear then stopped, his breath caressing her skin, "so fucking tight" he punctuated each word with a deep thrust then kissed her lips as they both tumbled over the edge, moaning into one another's mouth.

Olivia laughed quietly as he reached for his pants and boxers and she straightened her skirt, "My underwear…" she whispered.

"A souvenir" he winked then kissed her lips, running his fingers up her thigh and tempting her naked heat, "I love when you wear the La Perla"

"Only because you bought them" she returned in a raspy tone.

"What can I say, I like sexy lingerie on a woman" he shrugged pulling her panties from his pocket, "and I'm going to be hard all day with these in my pocket."

"How are you going to explain them to Mellie?" she asked steadying herself on her coltish legs.

"I have an entire drawer of your panties" Fitz shrugged, "she has no idea."

"Oh?" she cocked an eyebrow at him. She knew he had taken her underwear on several occasions but never did she think he actually kept them.

"White from the hotel in Georgia, cream from the night on my desk, black from the afternoon in the hotel, hot pink from our time writing the State of the Union at Camp David" he explained.

"You actually remember what color underwear I had on when we were together?" she was stunned, and slightly aroused at his keen memory for her undergarment selection.

"I remember everything about you Livvie" he kissed her lips lightly before checking his watch, "I have to get back. I have a meeting with Cyrus in ten minutes and I'd rather not have to explain why he wasn't privy to my meeting with you."

She reached up to kiss him one last time then straightened her skirt and blouse and walked back into the Oval Office. Collecting her purse she gave him a quick smile before exiting out the door through which she had arrived. Giving a small wave to Lauren, she made her way back to her car where she sat for several minutes. The feel of the cool air on her naked sex brought a smile to her lips. Another pair of expensive underwear added to Fitz's collection. She would never understand the man's fascination with her panties but there was something inherently exciting about knowing that a part of her, a part of their secret, sat nestled in a drawer in the closet he shared with Mellie. Her feminine panties lay amongst his masculine clothing, a paradox of sorts.

**X-X**

After the long day taking care of last minute details before leaving for California, Fitz returned to the residence, stripping his clothes and tossing them into the hamper. He climbed beneath the covers, doing his best not to wake a sleeping Mellie. Sleep came quickly and along with it sweet dreams of Olivia.

"Fitz….Fitz…." the next thing he heard was Mellie's voice intruded into his dreams, "Get up, we need to meet Cyrus and Olivia."

He rolled over, yawning, then slowly climbed from the bed and walked to the closet to finish packing his suitcase for the trip to California. He smiled when he opened his underwear drawer and saw the small pile of Olivia's sexy panties, a tightening in his pants.

"Too bad we can't take advantage of that" Mellie sneered, gesturing towards the bulge in his boxers.

"Mellie" he groaned, his arousal waning, "We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Don't make excuses" her tone was biting, "I know your erections aren't about me. You say her name in your sleep, Fitzgerald. You sleep next to me and you toss and turn and you call out for Olivia Pope."

He briefly met her gaze then turned back to his bag, "I don't want to talk about it"

"Some days I think I should just let you screw her so you'll stop having these dreams and I can have my husband back" Mellie wasn't letting up, "but I'm just not sure you'll come back home if I let you off your leash."

Mellie methodically put together her outfits for the trip, selecting blouses, skirts, dresses, and shoes with color-coded stickers then moved on to her undergarments, muttering under her breath when she was unable to find what she was looking for.

"Why can't Mrs. Drake deliver the clean laundry on time?" she was impatient, "I'm missing two blouses and most of my underwear."

Fitz was barely listening, instead planning in his head how he could find some time alone with Olivia while aboard Air Force One.

"I'm calling down to the laundry," she reached for the phone as if Fitz were listening to anything she was saying, "I really think you should fire these people who can't manage to do their jobs."

Again, Fitz didn't answer as she continued her harangue.

Minutes later, Mrs. Drake rushed into their bedroom, a full clothesbasket in her arms, "I'm sorry Ma'am, I was just finishing folding them" she explained.

"Fine, whatever" scoffed Mellie, "That's all."

Fitz emerged from the closet, suitcase trailing behind him, "Mrs. Drake, can I have a word?"

"Yes Sir, is there a problem with your laundry?"

"Not at all. You're doing a fabulous job" he commended, then his voice dropped to a whisper, "I wanted to ask you about the undergarments…."

"You mean Ms. Pope's…." the older woman interrupted.

Fitz was stunned that she knew who they belonged to, "Yes…" he stammered, "Ms. Pope's…"

"Is there a problem, Sir?" she was still befuddled, "I oversee your laundry myself."

"No problem at all" he maintained, "I just wanted to be sure they were being…"

"Of course, Sir" the woman blushed, completely uncomfortable with discussing women's underwear with the President of the United States, "We always treat them with the utmost care and I always put them away myself….so they don't end up in the wrong drawer."

"Thank you, Mrs. Drake, that's all"

"Have a wonderful trip, Sir" she quietly exited the room while Fitz walked to the bathroom to retrieve his toiletries.

**X-X**

Fitz looked up from the newspaper he was reading to peek at Olivia who sat smiling with Cyrus. He wished it was him she was joking with and leaning close to but instead Mellie sat closest to him reading, completely oblivious to his very existence.

"We're almost there. I'm going to change into something more appropriate for the weather" Mellie rose from her seat and walked toward the bedroom. Fitz barely acknowledged her, concentrating instead on the article he was reading and the giggling woman several rows away. The tension left the room with Mellie and he took the first deep breath he'd been able to muster since he was holding Olivia in his private office.

Fitz closed his eyes, hoping to nap, then an earsplitting scream and Mellie appeared at his side, seething.

"Really Fitz?" she demanded, hands shaking, "I open up my suitcase to change my clothes and I find this?" She dropped a pair of panties on the table in front of him.

"Mellie…" he sounded tired.

"No, no, explain…" she insisted, "I look for a shirt to put on and I'm met with your mistress' three hundred dollar underwear?"

"They…"

"Did you buy these for her?" she was nearly screaming at this point, "Answer me, Fitzgerald!"

"That's none of your business" he hissed, quickly pushing the underwear into his pocket. Even the brief contact with the satin caused a tightening in his pants.

Olivia heard the commotion coming from where the President and First Lady were sitting. She looked in their direction but couldn't catch Fitz's eye. Turning back to Cyrus, she saw him roll his eyes, "They have really got to try a little harder in front of staffers" he said, "Maybe I need to go remind them…"

"I'll talk to them" Olivia replied abruptly, rising to her feet she walked towards where Fitz was sitting, Mellie now in a seat further towards the back.

"May I suggest that you two keep it down" Olivia said in a loud whisper, "We don't want everyone to know that you aren't getting along."

"I'm going to find Andrew" Mellie snorted, brushing past Olivia and walking briskly towards the front of the plane.

"Mr. President I think…" she stood just in front of his seat and he couldn't help but reach for her waist.

"I love when you call me that" the seduction in his voice was unmistakable. She caught his wrist, moving his hand from her hip. His eyes were hungry as they traveled along her pencil skirt and up to the flimsy blouse covering her perky breasts.

"You need to apologize to Mellie" she did her best to maintain her composure though wetness gathered between her thighs, "We need it to look like you're a happy couple."

Fitz stood and Olivia thought he was going to take her advice and go apologize to his wife but instead he took her hand, tugging her behind him towards his private quarters. When she realized what he was doing she protested, "Fitz, you need to talk to Mellie"

"No" he didn't turn or slow down, "I need to relax, take a nap."

"I need to get back to Cyrus" she pulled her hand from his when he paused to open the door to the sleeping quarters.

"No one is going to know we're back here" he looked in Tom's direction, "Tom will make sure of that. And I need some time with you."

He moved them into the room and closed the door, leading her to the bed, "What panties are you wearing?" he smirked running his hands over her ass.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she returned his smirk, beginning to unbutton his shirt. When his muscular chest was exposed she paused a moment to admire him.

She watched his ears flush pink and felt his growing erection press against her thigh. It was so easy to get caught up when he was that close and smelled that good. He shrugged off his shirt and removed his pants, tossing them over the chair in the corner, while she worked to unbutton her blouse and unzip her skirt. He gasped when she stood before him in nothing but the La Perla Lotus Pearl bra and panty set he had given her as a birthday gift.

"You like?" she teased dragging her bottom lip between her teeth.

He swallowed hard, trying to find the ability to speak, but his words mired in his brain. He managed a slow nod and again swallowed past the lump in his throat. He watched her move onto the mattress and lay back against the ivory Egyptian cotton covered down pillows.

"I need a picture of you" he said almost against his will. He pulled his cell phone from the pocket of his suit jacket.

"That probably isn't a good idea, Mr. President" she wore a sultry grin, speaking in the tone she knew made him crazy.

"Just one" he moved closer snapping the picture, "I need this for when you're not around."

She let him take several photos then took the phone from his hand, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed, "I think we're finished with pictures."

"I didn't think you could get any sexier but in this lingerie…." His eyes feasted upon her, pausing at her breasts spilling over the top of the push up bra then moving to the flimsy satin covering her sex. He cupped her breasts, rubbing the Swarovski crystals of her bra against her soft skin. She moaned quietly, reaching to feel his length through his boxers.

"You know a pair of your panties ended up in Mellie's laundry" he whispered against her shoulder, his left hand moving to touch her through her panties, "That's what the yelling was about."

"We shouldn't…"

"Can I keep these?" he asked, hooking his fingers around the satin and pulling them from her legs.

Olivia blushed, "They're my favorites…"

"I'll make it up to you" he promised, his tongue traveling between her breasts then across the flat plane of her abdomen, stopping just short of where she wanted him most. He smiled up at her sucking the skin just above her mound.

She dug her nails into the sheets, taking large fistfuls to keep from screaming his name, "Please, Fitz" the anticipation was killing her.

"Tell me I can have your panties…."

"But they're my…"

"Tell me Olivia" he teased his tongue against her clit, "Tell me I can keep your panties…"

"Fine" she whispered, unable to bear another second of his teasing. Then she watched his head disappear between her thighs, "Oh Fitz….Mr. President"


End file.
